


Double Dog Dare

by oceania



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drunkenness, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, drunk!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceania/pseuds/oceania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tequila is a bit of a truth serum for Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Canon divergence of course. 
> 
> Special thanks to my fab beta and best friend Campylobacter who inspires and supports me.

Danny would not have been so happy to see Kono if he had known Adam and her “welcome home dinner” at Chin’s would turn into a drunken variation of truth or dare. And he would not be sweating profusely under the blistering stare of Steve’s “are you fucking kidding me?” face either. Fuck.

The game had begun innocently enough. The party had wound down and there were just the five of them there. Everyone except Steve was doing tequila shots as fast as Chin could pour them. Steve was doing one of his stupid fasting cleanses and was sticking to his thick and chunky green goo. The chunky bits stuck to the side of the clear plastic water bottle after each swig, leaving a slimy trail as they slid back into the primordial ooze. He’d been forced to sit slightly apart from the others because of the dreadful smell of the stuff, and his tendency to belch after each swallow.

Said belches had turned into a drinking game for the others who chugged beer after each remotely burp-like noise emanating from anyone.

After another round of “Chug Chug Chug”, Kono decided it was time for a new game “Dudes, dudes….listen. Stop giggling Chin—I have an idea—stop rolling your eyes Steve! Let’s play 2 lies and 1 truth! We each make up two lies that sound plausible and one truth. You win if no one guesses what your truth is.”

“That sounds deep cuz—guess what my truth is---okay, okay—put down the fly swatter Kono—we’ll play!”

“But jus becuz is you—sounds like a ridic…ridic…a stupid game.” Danny was flat out drunk. Not so drunk that he was going to end up sacrificing his guts to the porcelain god mind you, but drunk enough to say stupid shit and regret if for the rest of his natural life, and well into the next one.

Kono started of course. “Okay. One, I am not wearing any panties. Two, I’m pregnant and three, I dinged Danny’s new car when I parked mine.”

“You friggin dinged my car didn’t you?” Danny accused. “How do I know this you ask? One, you always have a swimsuit under you and that counts as panties; two, if you were pregnant from before Adam ran er uh yeah, you would be big now and is too soon to know if you were from this week! Ergo, you ding donged my new car! Why did you hurt my baby? I jus got the damage that Ninja SEAL caused in his too speedy pursuit of a suspect on a bicycle!”

“That deduction is worthy of another drink I’d say,” Kono giggled. “No worries brah, it’s just a teensy ding. You can barely see it next to the giant scratch…someone keyed the driver’s side.”

Danny was all flailing hands and red face, momentarily sobered by anger. “Which I would have fuckin noticed if a certain Neanderthal would ever let me drive my own damn car!”

“Easy there little fella,” Chin teased. “It’s all good…HPD will fix her up nice and pretty.”

 

Danny deflated and sank back down in the chair. “Alls I’m sayin is that she’s mine. I don’t have much so I wanna drive the car. I hafta fuckin beg to you know and she’s my Camera.”

So maybe he was a maudlin drunk. So what?

“Cripes Danny, if you’re gonna cry about it; I’ll let you drive more often.”

“You see that? He can be so nice and cute. You’re my bestest babe.”

Steve smiled indulgently. “Yes Danno.”

“Moving along…Danny, you won so it’s your turn,” Kono prodded. “And I am sorry about the ding. I bashed my door into yours.”

Danny smiled drunkenly. He’d done five more tequila shots in the last five minutes. “Kay, so here goes. One, I used my 5-0 badge to get into _Burning Cat_ for free when it was sold out cuz Gracie was sad; next one or it’s two right? I once gave the clap to a friend in college and two….” Oh hell, was it two truths and a lie or two lies and a truth? He couldn’t remember. “And four, I’m in love with Smooth Dog over there.”

“Too easy brah,” Chin chuckled. “You saw that movie on opening night and you were running so late, you MUST have used your badge to get in and please, the clap? Who even calls it that anymore? And you are practically a monk so there is no way you were a man whore in college. And in love with Steve? Just no. Man, you made it too damn easy.”

“And it’s _Catching Fire_ not Burning Cat brah…” Adam scoffed.

Shit. It had been two lies and a truth. In his drunken fog, he had belatedly recognized the insanity of admitting his feelings about Steve in his out loud voice so overall it was a relief not to have been found out. He needed to be more careful. Tequila was like a truth serum with him. Duly noted. No more tequila shots. After this one.

Steve’s eyes were drilling daggers or was it shooting holes into him. What the hell? Were his feelings hurt? Danny checked the “face” again. Shocked indignation had been replaced by “constipated sad puppy”. Hmmmm….could it be? He stared back trying his best to look apologetic and in love at the same time. He wasn’t sure how he looked but judging by Steve’s reaction, he guessed he was wearing “puzzled disgust” by accident.

He decided to pay attention to the game instead and chimed in, “Chin, your truth is that you hate pineapple on your pizza!” Three horrified gasps.. “Jesus people, he didn’t a treasoner--he jus doesn’t like fruit on his meat!” Well, that came out wrong, Danny thought but carried on. “One, you certainly do NOT wear socks to bed.”

“How would you know?” Kono shouted.

“And TWO, no self respecting guy wears a speedo so OBVIOUSLY, it’s the not liking fruits!” How the hell did that come out sounding so homophobic? Shit. “I mean, on your pizza with your meat. No fruits…”

Chin laughed and reached for the tequila bottle that Danny was currently chugging from…”Brah, you are cut off!”

“Come on! Jus one more drinks and then I’ll be good, I promise.” Danny reached out for the bottle but none was forthcoming. “I hate you all.”

“No, you don’t. You love us!” Kono grabbed the bottle from Chin.

“He doesn’t love me,” Steve cut in, his tone clipped in spite of the plastered on grin. “No sir, Danno don’t like fruits.”

What the actual fuck?

“Your turn again Danny,” Kono said cheerfully, trying to break the obvious tension.

Danny shook his head to clear it…”Okay, last time though. Stevie hasn’t had a turn and neither has Adam.”

“Whatever…” Steve snarked.

Danny began. “Two dares and one truth right? Okay, so truth, “I love pina coladas; and dare, I love riding shot gun and double dog dare, I’m in love with Steve.”

Steve snapped, “That’s three lies. Jesus Danny, do you have to be such an asshole?”

Kono and Chin exchanged worried looks and Adam shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“No, it’s not! It’s two lies and a truth. I got it mixed up before. But I got it right this time. I do not like pineapple drinks. You know I do NOT like riding shotgun so, the lie is…that I am NOT in love with you.”

Steve shook his head slowly. “You are so drunk, you do not NOT know what you are NOT saying…”

Adam piped up, “Is there a closet on this floor?”

“Why baby, you wanna play spin the bottle?” Kono crawled onto his lap.

Danny spun an empty beer bottle and stopped it when it was pointing at Steve. “Lookie here Steven, my Longboard chooses you…”

“I’m done,” Steve fumed. “I’ll drop your sorry ass home and bring your precious car back in the morning.”

Danny staggered to his feet. “Yay me! I win. Take me home sexy sailor…”

The other three were doubled up with laughter. Kono squeaked, “Bye boss and other boss…” before sliding off Adam’s lap onto the floor.

Steve hauled Danny out and poured him into the car. “If you need to puke, here’s a bag.”

“Not gonna barf. I’m good.”

“Sure.”

Steve drove too quickly and tried not to look at Danny who was lolling his head out the window like a stoned dog.

“This is awesome dude!” Danny yelled into the breeze.

“You look like a stupid labradoodle. Stupid stupid dog.” Cath had recently replaced him with a labradoodle and started wearing a t-shirt that said _the more men I date, the more I love my dog_. “You’re ruining your precious 1955 haircut. It’s ridiculous.”

“I am adorable.”

“No, you’re an asshole.”

“Least I am a cute dog, you are as uptight as that Giant Schoz thing that Chi has--with its clipped ears and deep throat growl. That is a stupid dog.”

“Schnauzer. It’s called a giant SCHNAUZER and it’s disciplined Danny. It protects its ohana. It follows the chain of command. It follows orders. It knows who’s in charge.”

“Do you wanna be in charge babe? That sounds like fun.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake.”

Steve pulled into Danny’s driveway. “We’re here. Get out.”

Danny struggled to get out of the car, repeatedly losing his footing and falling back into the car and after getting the gear shift in the back the first time, he was caught by Steve before doing it a second time. After the fourth attempt, he was a panting mess of confusion.

“My legs are wonky. Oopsie daisy, ooh you’re a strong Schnowsie.”

Steve wasn’t amused. “Just stay put in your seat. I’ll come around and help you.”

“Okiedokie.”

Steve crouched down and put Danny’s feet firmly on the ground before reaching in and pulling him out. Danny of course fell into his arms once he was out. “God, you smell---nice—don’t make a face at me. You smell all green. It’s nice.”

“Uh-huh. Green. Nice. Got it D.”

Danny wrapped his arms around Steve and petted his back. “You’re a good dog babe. I like doggy style.”

“Uh-huh. Steady now man, let’s get you inside.” He practically lifted the staggering man up the stairs and opened the door with his spare key. “Home now. So, I’ll go.”

Danny whined, “No no no…you gotta bed me firs…”

“I will put you to bed but no one’s getting bedded tonight”

“K, but you need to lie down and stay to protect me.”

“I’m not sleeping in your bed Danny. Bad bad idea.”

“But I told you that I love you. Don’t you love me?” Danny was near tears.

“You’re drunk.”

“Course I am but I love you. Can’t I keep you?”

Steve frog-marched Danny to his bathroom. “Do you have aspirin? I think you need some.”

“Cabinet”

“Take these and go to the toilet. I’ll just be outside the door.”

“Don’t leave me.”

“Danny, I am not watching you take a leak. That’s the line I’m drawing. I’ll just be outside the door.”

After too long, Steve tapped the door, “You done yet?”

“Yeah. Can you come in though?”

Steve opened the door a bit and peered in. Danny was sitting on the floor with his back against the tub. He was sniffling. He was also naked.

“I’m sorry Steven. I’m sorry I embarrassed you. I’m so sorry.” Steve had not expected the tears. He usually hated a maudlin drunk but this was Danny. He knelt down and helped Danny to his feet.

“It’s okay buddy. I got you. Don’t cry.”

“I’m not crying,” Danny blubbered.

“Of course you’re not. Let’s just get you into bed. Here we go, just get under the covers. Okay, see? You’re fine.” Steve tucked the covers around Danny and began to leave.

“Please don’t go,” Danny said quietly. “I---just don’t. Stay.”

Steve had never left Danny when he needed him but this was more terrifying than that terrorist’s bomb. And potentially just as explosive. “Danny, I’m just gonna grab a blanket and pillow and sleep on the couch in the living room. I’m not going anywhere.” _Ever_. Steve walked back to the bed and reached down to smooth Danny’s hair. “You need to sleep this off.”

“I don wan you be mad,” Danny mumbled sleepily.

“I’m not mad at you.”

“Sleep wif…no funny stuff…I promise.”

Steve smiled fondly at him, “Danny, you sure?”

Danny was already snuffily snoring. Steve took off his jeans and slid into the empty spot beside Danny. “Mmmmm…” Danny murmured and immediately draped his arm and leg over Steve’s body.

Steve’s momentary panic was quickly replaced by the complete release of the tension that had settled into his jaw during the stupid game. “I love you too,” he whispered and kissed the top of Danny’s head, smiling as Danny’s arms tightened around him.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the sex. Sorry it to me so darn long to finish this fic. Hope you all enjoy.

4:00 a.m.

The bed was spinning. Danny clutched the side of the bed, “Fuck…stop stop stop…gonna puke…”

“Get your ass into the bathroom then Danno!” A loud male voice bellowed. “NOW!”

“Don’t don’t don’t…” Danny moaned and rolled onto the floor. “S’okay…I’ll just stay here…” Large hands lifted him and then he was looking down at the floor. “Wait..wait…I’m upside down…”

Steve laughed in spite of his irritation, “I’m carrying you. You weigh a ton.”

“Ideal weight..”

Steve plunked Danny down indecorously onto the floor. “Puke into the toilet or I will kill you.”

Danny protested weakly, “Hafnt puked since…” Suddenly his streak was broken.

“That’s it D. Better out than in…” Steve was rubbing circles in his back and offered him a glass of water when the retching subsided. “Lots of water, that’s it,” Steve soothed. “Can you stand?”

“Yeah yeah…’m good.” He took Steve’s proffered hand and staggered up, falling gently into Steve’s chest. “How come you’re here anyway?”

Steve took a steadying breath and began to take Danny back to bed. “Get in. I’ll be back with some more water.”

He returned with a cool wash cloth as well. Setting the water on the bedside table, Steve leaned down and began tucking the covers around his friend and running the soft cloth over Danny’s face. “You don’t remember last night?”

Danny grimaced, “Some of it.”

“You begged me to stay, so I did.”

Danny’s groaned and covered his face with his hands. “Why am I naked?”

“I dunno. You took off your clothes and started crying.”

Sudden and complete clarity coloured Danny’s face. “Oh shit. I told you…wait a minute…did you…I remember you telling me…”

“I may have.”

“You may have? You either told me or you didn’t. So, did you?”

“Depends.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake. Depends of what? You emotionally constipated…”

“On whether you meant it.”

“Meant what?”

“What you said…” Steve stood and started for the door. “Just forget it D. I’m gonna sleep on the couch now that you’re okay…”

“I meant it.”

“Meant what?” Steve countered.

“Do I have to spell it out in sign language? I LOVE YOU, you stupid idiot.”

Steve came back to the bed. “I’m glad.”

“Get your bony ass in this bed. No sex until my head stops hurting though…” Danny teased.

“Seems you like to plaster yourself all over me while you sleep. So here I am…”

Danny stretched out and wrapped his compact body around Steve. “You’re enormous,” he mumbled as he pressed his head into the hollow of Steve’s neck. “You smell so good…” he said drowsily.

 

7:00 a.m.

The bed was shaking. “Wha--?” Danny sat up, panicked. Another crash and the framed picture of Grace fell face first onto the bedside table. “The fuck?” Danny yelled, over the din.

Another crash.

“Who says lightning never strikes twice?” Steve called from the window. The rain was coming down in sheets and Steve was struggling to shut the window against it.

“I hate thunder,” Danny groused and pulled the light duvet over his head.

“It’s the lightning that makes the noise,” Steve shouted over another thunderous boom. “Your tree is kind of toast Danno.”

“Get away from the window babe,” Danny pleaded in vain. Bullets of ice began to ricochet off the window panes. Danny groaned and muttered into his pillow, “And now we have the hail.”

“Holy shit, it’s the size of ping pong balls!” Steve hollered excitedly.

“My new car!” Danny whined from under the bedding. “Gun fire, keys, and now hail…Jesus.”

“Don’t be such a baby D.,” Steve teased as he slid under the covers, and snuggled against Danny. “It’ll be over in a few minutes, you know that.”

“Stupid tropical hellhole of an island.”

“Uh-huh,” Steve soothed, nuzzling Danny’s neck and spooning against him.

Danny snuffled into his pillow and wrapped Steve’s arm around him even tighter. “You realize that we are in bed together right?”

Steve snickered, “So when you gonna to do something about it.”

“Oh, I plan on doing more than a few somethings about it,” Danny grinned. “What time is it anyway?”

“Just after 7. It’s darker than hell out there though. You still tired?”

“Not really. What you got in mind?”

“Go brush you teeth.” Steve winced as he got a whiff of Danny’s tequila soaked morning breath.

“Back at you babe,” Danny snorted as he swung his legs out of the bed.

“Floor’s wet…be careful,” Steve warned. “You got an extra toothbrush?”

“Under the sink,” Danny was already busy mopping up the floor with some towels. “Hardwood..” he offered as explanation

“Nice view,” Steve whispered.

“I heard that, you animal.”

They finished their morning ablutions quickly and chased each other back into the bed.

“Come here often?” Steve murmured as he pulled Danny on top of him.

“Only when I think of you.”

“D.--,” Steve moaned, as Danny pressed his erection against Steve’s taut stomach.

“I’m gonna paint those abs of yours with come,” Danny groaned.

Steve shuddered, and then suddenly he reversed their positions. “You’ve got a filthy mouth Detective Williams,” he growled before claiming Danny’s lips. As first kisses go, it was a tad sloppy with the usual bumping of noses and teeth, but it left them both a little breathless and a lot awe-struck.

“Wow,” Steve murmured as he gazed into Danny’s eyes. “If I’d have known….”

Danny playfully licked the tip of Steve’s nose. “You’d have kissed me years ago…right?”

“I’d have bent you over my Dad’s Marquis that first day…”

“I knew….I’ve always known…”

Steve captured Danny’s mouth again and desire and love roared through them—moans and grunts of pleasure drowned out by the pounding rain.

They clung to each other, undulating—bodies slick with sweat; hard cocks rubbing off in the hard planes of abdomen or hip.

“Fuck…so fucking good…”  
“You like that sailor boy?”  
“Yeah babe, right there.”  
“Wanna suck you, Danny.”  
“Wanna _fuck_ you.”  
“Jesus Danny. Gonna…”  
“Later then, sailor boy? You’ll let me slide inside your sweet ass…gonna nail you to this bed. Make you come just from my dick. You like that idea don’t you?”  
“YES!”  
“You wanna ride my dick and shoot your load all over my chest like the cock slut you are?”  
“Yes…fuck...Danny…gonna…”

Danny wedged his hand between their writhing bodies, encircling Steve’s cock and whispering, “Come for me, Steven…”

Steve cried out and Danny felt the hot pulses of come against his stomach. He grabbed his own cock and two swift strokes later, he too was coming. “Steve, god fuckfuckfuck…Steve…”

Clinging to ecstasy, they moved as one. Eventually, the shuddering subsided and they held each other, murmuring words of love and adoration.

“Love you…so much babe.”  
“Me too…”  
“Worth the wait?”  
Steve laughed, “Yeah D.” He shifted them to their sides and spooned up against his new lover. “You’ve got a dirty dirty mouth Jersey,” he whispered into Danny’s ear.  
“You seem to like it.”  
“Uh-huh,” Steve smiled against Danny’s ear. “I do.” He pressed his newly erect cock against Danny’s back.  
“You like doggy style, Scnnowsie?”  
“Woof.”


End file.
